chronofellowshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Guile
Guile is a masked magician from the world of Chrono Cross. Personality Guile is a gentle mage who is prone to shedding tears. He usually cries when he feels nostalgic or sees his friends suffering. And when someone shows genuine care for him, he will cry as well. Guile, being very kind, always tries to avoid fighting and hurting the others, especially children and the innocents. When he finds an good-turned-evil sort of person, he will first try to persuade the said person to return to the good side. But his kindness yields more problems for him than benefits. A person like Yoshino tends to abuse his kindness for her selfish gain. Guile also possesses fatherly nature, which makes him very protective towards the children he has befriended. Hurting any of them is sure to put him into a frenzied state, because in his life, there is nothing he wants more than a family, and those children count as it. Also, Guile never retreats from a fight, as shown by his back, which is always intact after a battle, unless a sharp object goes clean through his front side, a foe sneaks behind him, or he himself getting knocked away to a wall. Combat AbilityCategory:CharactersCategory:Game Characters (Partners) Because Guile dislikes battles, he fights less effectively in offense department. However, this does not limit his defensive capabilities. He knows no defensive skills, but his insane tolerance towards pain and sheer determination can let him soak up a lot of damage before passing out. Some examples that show his amazing endurance: # Shadow Cat's claws going clean through his right shoulder. # Skelly pummeling him with a hail of iron balls and breaking his ribs. # Skelly beating him up in fisticuffs, reopening a wound on his ankle, and causing Draggy's Cough Drop to blast him. It's notable to mention that he is still suffering from the injuries before this fight (see 2). # Genie inflicting a laceration on his head, blowing him away with a tornado, and jamming an aerial chainsaw into his chest three times. Guile fights with his rod. He usually smacks the foe with it, but if he thrusts it, the forked end of the rod can cut the foe. After losing his rod, Guile fights with his fists. He is unskilled in fisticuffs and can be defeated by a more skillful fighter, but his unorthodox punches are often unpredictable and can stun the foe if one of them lands. If this happens, Guile can beat up the foe with his fists and leave it incapacitated. After this, Guile proceeds to cast a finishing spell. Often, Guile snaps his fingers to shoot a small lightning bolt. This serves to harass the foe due to its fast casting speed, which depends on how fast Guile snaps his fingers. Fury This is when Guile shows his true power by throwing away the kind heart he has. This is usually temporary, and often ends with Guile showing remorse especially if it frightens or even injures his friends (and causes other problems). While Guile is not very powerful in combat as he dislikes fighting, once he is enraged, his power rises to colossal heights. This usually happens when his friends are threatened or hurt. Although Guile receives a massive power boost when furious, he also becomes reckless. He only cares about obliterating the foe, nothing else. Unfortunately, he tends to cast slow spells like Lightning Blast to end everything, which becomes his weak point. A smart foe can catch him off-guard and interrupt him by launching a (barrage of) quick attack(s). Examples: # After regaining consciousness from Chisiki's blow, Guile still remembers how Chisiki threatens Pip and grows angry. He sends a large column of soil shooting into the sky by pounding the ground with his fists. This scares Pip. # He gets extremely pissed when Skelly throws Pip into a tree, and kicks Skelly's head off. Due to his lack of tactics and Skelly's ability to reattach himself, Guile suffers a defeat. # When the Tutanshaman Brothers threaten to kill Draggy, he literally explodes and roars very loudly, which both blows the leaves off the trees around and shakes the whole West Shinjuku. Leads to the rare bus service at Shinjuku, which becomes a problem when he has to be hurried home to have his fatal wounds treated. This also injures Draggy and Pip, who are standing on the range of Guile's Lightning Blast. # When Genie says that she is going to kill the children (Ari and co) after killing Guile, he is annoyed and overwhelms Genie with his unorthodox punches. Like 2, Guile's lack of tactics allows Genie to drive an aerial chainsaw into his chest, which weakens him severely. Aqua Ball '(アクア球 or ''Akua Dama) Guile conjures a water ball to put out fire when needed. 'Lightning Rod '(雷光棒 or Raikōbō) Guile summons black clouds above him, which will then charge his rod with dark electrical energy. This is unusable after he loses his rod. This has faster casting speed than Lightning Blast. 'Lightning Blast '(雷光波 or Raikōha) Guile builds a reserve of dark electrical energy in his body and charges up. After that, he fires a streaming blast of dark lightning at the foes from his hands. This is destructive and the power is on par with the Tutanshaman Brothers' power combined. When it hits something, it will explode violently and the blast will diffuse into ripples of lightning bolts, dealing splash damage. The only drawback is that this spell takes a very long time to cast. A fast foe can catch Guile defenseless while charging up and stop him from casting the spell. 'Ball Lightning '(雷光球 or Raikō Dama) Guile raises a hand and conjures a huge sphere of lightning above his palm. After that, he throws it at the foe. On collision, it will explode and yield a blinding flash of light. This has average casting speed. 'Tremor Fist '(震動拳 or Shindōken) Guile delivers a punch which is enhanced by the power of earthquake and shockwaves. Being a destructive attack, it will shatter any solid objects it hits. An unfortunate foe who comes in contact with the fist will either die or end up with paralysis due to broken bones. This is fairly fast, but has a range similar to physical attacks. However, if the foe does not dodge it properly, the invisible shockwaves can still injure the foe severely. The first time Guile uses it, he tears the ligament of his elbow. But after a punching lesson from Akira, it turns out that Guile's way of punching risks his elbow, and he learns to use this without injuring his arm. Evolution Guile evolves into a black eagle man with a pair of clawed arms and legs. In this form, Guile attempts to take out a foe in a blow. Guile is also shown to have better pain tolerance and power in this form. 'Annihilation Wave '(全滅波 or Zenmetsuha) An evolved Guile can fire a stream of dark energy blast from his hands. An unfortunate foe, upon coming in contact with the wave of darkness, is instantly vaporized to nothingness. This move has fast casting speed. Story '''Pre-Fellowship Guile was a black mage who was in good terms with Viper and the Acacia Dragoons because Viper often saved his life when he was younger. However, this led to a problem. When Guile met Riddel during the finals of El Nido Wizard Tournament at Magic Guild, Guile refused to fight Riddel as he knew that he might harm Riddel's well-being with his power. This resulted in him holding back during the duel, and thus, he lost the final. Guile's mother was not happy because of this, and scolded Guile for his poor performance. However, Guile replied that Viper had helped him many times when he was younger, and hurting his daughter, Riddel, would not be good. This enraged Guile's mother so much that she deemed Guile to be a worthless son of hers. After that, she performed a self-destruct, destroying Magic Guild. Guile and the Acacia Dragoons managed to escape thanks to Riddel's spell, which protected them from the self-destruct attack. However, having witnessed his mother's death, Guile was devastated because all he ever wanted was to live in harmony with his mother. This led to him going mad to the point he started smashing everything around him. His rampage was finally stopped when all the Acacia Devas managed to hold him on place as Luccia injected tranquilizer on him. Guile calmed down and woke up in a bed while strapped to it, still at a loss until the Acacia Dragoons managed to comfort him. He spoke up and said that he would be returning to the island where he came from. What he did as he stayed there had yet to be revealed. One day, Guile received an anonymous (it was Luccia's; she just didn't want to be conspicuous) letter which instructed him to follow an enigmatic signal if he wished to find a family. From the letter too, he learned about a gadget's characteristics. Soon, Guile received the enigmatic signal and followed it to Fossil Valley, which led him to a portal. He entered it and emerged in the real world; under a tree at a backyard of someone's house. There, he met Yoshino Kobayashi, who turned out to be the one who held the gadget. Guile revealed that the Chrono Cross element and the gadget were what that called him, which served only to piss Yoshino off because she could not summon strong characters. Yoshino kept complaining, but soon, she thought of an idea after Guile said that he just wanted power (which was a lie). She wanted Guile to fight for her so that she would learn new tactics in Battle Board, and in return, she would make Guile stronger. Guile had no problem with that. The next day, Guile and Yoshino began searching for a foe, and found Shadow Cat in a mound of trash inside an alley. Guile surprised the beast with Lightning Rod, but seeing this, Yoshino complained as in the Chrono Cross game, a character had to launch successful physical attacks before being able to cast an element/tech/spell. Despite Yoshino's complaints, Guile managed to coax her by saying that she could learn utilizing buff elements to vary her strategy. Unfortunately, during the conversation, Shadow Cat regained composure and attacked Guile, digging its claws deep into Guile's right shoulder and disabled his right arm. Yoshino barked at Guile for being weak, but Guile told her to support him with a 'Genius' as he prepared for a powerful thunder spell. His plan succeeded, and he annihilated Shadow Cat with his spell combined with Genius. After that, Guile was met with Yoshino asking about what that clump of golden molecule was for. He explained that it was data, and it came from a dead being. He also said that it served like a food for him: absorbing it would heal his injuries and make him stronger. Yoshino told him to absorb it, and Guile did it. But as Guile absorbed the data, a mysterious man in black named Chisiki Takashi overheard Guile saying "Loading data" and saw the mess in the alley. Chisiki warned Yoshino not to get too close to Guile because Guile was not a normal being. Yoshino and Guile did not mind too much about that warning.